Unexpected
by needsmoreicing
Summary: "You always had a knack for knowing what people wanted. Everyone except you."


**A/N:** THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR VOTES AT THE INDIE CAMP ROCK AWARDS! I'm so lucky to have won and done so wonderfully in my first year!

I took home:

**Best Jason/Tess** (Electra Heart)

**Best Tess** (Electra Heart)

**Best Nate** (Last Train Home)

**Best Caitlyn** (Seconds)

**Best Romance** (Camper's Catalog)

**Best Angst** (Seconds)

**Best All-Time Story** (Last Train Home)

**Best One-Shot** (Barefoot CinderElla)

and **Best Breakout Author!** And I know I couldn't have done it without you!

This is a quick little tribute to a character that often goes unrecognized, and I just wanted her to get a little bit of spotlight time!

* * *

She wondered if they'd recognize her for the young girl she used to be. If they thought of her talent when she walked through the door. Maybe they'll remember the way she used to shine as she danced around the camp or wowed a crowd with her singing. What would it be like to hear her friend's thoughts after so many years?

She had to admit, it felt nice seeing all of her old friends again. Their quite chattering or booming voices, it was always an interesting mix of personalities at Camp Rock. She felt a twinge of pride in her heart as watched their interactions.

Caitlyn finally taking Jason's and in hers and holding it tight, knowing that's how it'll be everyday from now.

Shane and Mitchie standing side by side as he gently rubbed the side of her growing stomach, eager to start a new life and a family together.

Nate gently guiding Ella from place to place as they exchanged pleasantries with everyone, the opposites finally attracting who they were meant for.

It was wonderful to see and absorb. Everyone had grown up so beautifully.

Andy tripped into love with Dana, Tess Tyler defrosted her heart for one Luke Williams, Barron and Peggy were a force to be reckoned with.

But not Sander.

Sander, who she'd been secretly pleased to see came alone, stood posted up on a tree just staring at the ground.

Frowning slightly, she made her way over to him only to mirror his image.

"You know, you always had away of sneaking up on people Scott." Sander said, kicking the ground with his shoe. "Always surprising people with the unexpected."

Lola crossed her arms and quirked a challenging eye brow as she turned to face the former dancer. Sander gave a chuckle, crossing his arms as well.

"You had a knack for knowing exactly what people needed." His grin faded into a deep frown and Lola's heart lurched. "Everyone except you." Sander sighed and Lola resisted the urge to take him into her arms. "I wish you'd given me that chance." He admitted, unfolding his arms but jamming his hands into his pockets. "I guess it's a little too late for that now."

Lola gave her own sigh of agreement, looking at the faces in the crowd as they continued to chatter.

"Damn Lo, leukemia though?" Sander spat angrily, tapping his foot in agitation. "You couldn't even give us a sign or somethin'?" He sighed, running a hand down his face. "You couldn't give _me_ a sign or somethin'?" He altered in defeat.

Lola chewed her lip and looked away from Sander's face as the tears started to trickle out. She hated this part, she had tried to avoid it as much as possible.

"I guess I should have known somethin' was up though." Sander shrugged his way off the tree and walked into the sunlight, Lola followed wordlessly behind him. "At least it's not rainin', you deserve the sunshine." Sander murmured, sounding almost apologetic. "I just wish everything wasn't so tight lipped with you though. Maybe we could have done something a little nicer?" Sander looked backwards into the crowd of their friends and Lola shrugged dragging her bare feet through grass and fiddling with one of the many curls in her hair. Sander came to a stop and gazed at the ground in front of him, shaking his head."Can't believe you left us, I just can't believe you left us."

Lola followed Sander's gaze and closed her eyes, knowing what was there.

_Lola Scott_

_Singer, Dancer, Friend and Daughter_

_1990-2012_


End file.
